benhollyslittlekingdomfandomcom-20200213-history
"The Lost Egg"
Plot The mummy bird was counting her eggs in the Little Forest, then she went off to find some worms. Just then, one of the eggs fell off the nest and rolls down the hill. Then, the mummy bird came back. She counted her eggs again but then she tweets in panic when she realizes that one of her eggs is missing. The egg was still rolling down the hill and into a bush. Ben, Holly and Gaston were playing catch with a magic red ball Holly magics up. Then, Holly throws the ball too far and landed in the bush. Ben went to get it, but then he found the egg. He asked Holly if she turned the ball into the egg. Holly said "No, that's not our ball. Look." Then she whistles for the ball, and the ball comes back to her. Ben and Holly wondered how the egg came. Holly thinks the eggs might have flew. Ben thinks it's a dragon's egg. Holly asks Gaston if he knows what kind of egg it is. Gaston barks as a no. So, they went to get Nanny Plum. Nanny Plum was cleaning the window. Then, Ben and Holly call Nanny Plum and told her they found an egg. So, they led Nanny Plum to the egg. Before they got here, the Wise Old Elf found the egg and tries to hear something in the egg. Ben and Holly showed Nanny Plum the egg. Nanny Plum explains to them that it's not a magic egg or a dragon egg. It's a bird's egg. Holly asks the egg what kind of a bird's egg is it. A noise said "A blackbird!" Holly said that the egg is talking. But, it was only the Wise Old Elf. The Wise Old Elf explains to them that there's a baby chick inside. They heard the baby chick tapping the egg. Then, Holly asks Nanny Plum if they can look after it. Nanny Plum says that they must never look after the egg from a wild bird. She said that they must find the mummy bird. Gaston leads them, but then he steps in a puddle and he can't follow the trail through water. Then, Nanny Plum plans that someone must sit on the egg to keep it warm. Holly wants to sit on it, but Nanny Plum says that her bottom is too small. The Wise Old Elf says that they need a bigger bottom. King Thistle arrives, and Nanny Plum asks him if he can sit on the egg. King Thistle says yes and sits on it. Holly whispers to Ben that King Thistle looks silly on the egg. King Thistle is too uncomfortable on the egg. So, everyone gets sticks and thistledown. Nanny Plum makes a nest with the sticks and thistledown by magic. King Thistle got off the egg. A crack appeared on the egg. Holly panics and thinks King Thistle has broken the egg. The Wise Old Elf said that the egg is cracking on its own. The baby chick was born. Nanny Plum went to get back to her work and the baby chick saw Nanny Plum first and thinks that she's the mummy bird. The baby chick is hungry. The Wise Old Elf explains that birds eat worms and insects. But, Gaston is an insect. Holly told Gaston to stand back. The Wise Old Elf said that they must find worms. He stamps his feet and explains that the worms think it is raining and come out to breath. So, everyone stamps their feet, and worms came out. They tried to catch one but they keep getting away. The baby chick is very hungry. The Wise Old Elf explains that the mummy bird comes when her baby calls. But the baby chick isn't chirping loud enough. King Thistle tells Nanny Plum to magic the baby chick grow big. So, she magiced the baby chick to grow bigger. Ben and Holly panic saying that she got the spell wrong. Nanny Plum explains that she made it bigger to make it louder. She tells them not to worry the spell won't last long. The mummy bird hears the baby chick calling. The spell wears off and the baby chick grows back to normal. The mummy bird comes to collect it. The chick chirps for a thank you and bye-bye. Everyone said bye-bye to the baby chick. Holly's stomach starts to rumble, so does Nanny Plum and King Thistle's stomachs. Ben stamps his feet and worms came out. He says "How about some juicy worms?" Everyone says "Eurgh!" and laugh. Trivia Notes *This is the first time Gaston can't follow trails through water. Category:Episodes